K6 Film
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Kino Kanal 6 (1981-1990) Kinokanal (1990-1996, 1998-2014) Kanal+ Goluboj (1996-1998)|headquarters = |sister_channel(s) = K6 K6 Mix K6 Nitro K6 Novela K6 Humor K6 Sport K6 Ona K6 Bufet K6 Muzika K6 Super|website = www.k6film.dr}}K6 Film is Dekanian television network owned by Grupa K6. The channel broadcasts movies related to all genres. History K6 Film '''was launched on 5th February 1981 as '''Kino Kanal 6, the first movie channel in Europe. Launch of the broadcast for movies for all genres. On 1st September 1983, Kino Kanal 6 '''was introduced on Jukosatel (now ETV+). On 1st March 1986, '''Kino Kanal 6 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st December 1990, Kino Kanal 6 '''is renamed '''Kinokanal '''was acquired by '''Gamma Entertainment Group. On 1st January 1996, Grupa Kanal+ acquired Kinokanal was renamed Kanal+ Goluboj. On 25th April 1998, Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. Kanal+ Goluboj is renamed Kinokanal, the old name is back. On 1st June 1998, Kinokanal '''announces that six channels are launched. On 25th May 2003, '''Kinokanal '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and the channels with "Kinokanal number" were removed. On 1st June 2006, '''Kinokanal was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and this channels was closed. On 1st October 2010, Kinokanal '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 13th July 2014, '''Kinokanal '''is renamed '''K6 Film. On 13th July 2015, RTL Group-owner Grupa Echo K6 finished a corporate restructuring that spun-off the group into two new companies: Echo Media and Grupa K6. Former channels On 1st May 1998, Kinokanal '''announces that six channels are launched in June 1998: * '''Kinokanal: Broadcasts new movies * Kinokanal 2: Broadcasts Dekanian and Yucoscret movies * Love Story: Broadcasts romantic and drama movies * Buzz: Broadcasts action, thriller, suspense, mystery, horror, science-fiction and crime movies * Bum!: Broadcasts animation and comedy movies for children. * Harambee!: Broadcasts African and French-speaking movies. * Classica: Broadcast classic and cult movies Rights * Paramount Pictures * Walt-Disney Pictures * Touchstone Pictures * Hollywood Pictures * Summit Entertainment * Lionsgate * Miramax Logos Kino Kanal 6 (1981-1991).png|First logo (1981 to 1986) Kino Kanal 6 (1986-1990).png|Second logo (1986 to 1990) Kinokanal (1990-1996).png|Third logo (1990 to 1996) Kanal+ Goluboj (1996-1998).png|Fourth logo (1996 to 1998) Kanal+ Goluboj (1996-1998, drugi variant).png|Fourth logo second variant Kanal+ Goluboj (1996-1998, horizontalna).png|Fourth logo third variant Kinokanal (1998-2003).png|Fifth logo (1998 to 2003) Kinokanal (2003-2006).png|Sixth logo (2003 to 2006) Kinokanal (2006-2010).png|Seventh logo (2006 to 2010) Kinokanal (2010-2014).png|Eighth logo (2010 to 2014) Kinokanal HD (2010-2014).png|HD logo (2010 to 2014) K6 Film (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014 to present) K6 Film HD (2014-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2014 to present) External Links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Grupa K6 Category:Launched in 1981 Category:Dekania Category:Dekaneft Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Movie channels Category:High-definition movie channels